


Половина одиннадцатого

by tier_wolf



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рикки Тарр относился к той категории людей, от которых обычно хочешь только одного — чтобы они держались подальше от тебя</p>
            </blockquote>





	Половина одиннадцатого

Рикки Тарр относился к той категории людей, от которых обычно хочешь только одного — чтобы они держались подальше от тебя.   
Именно об этом мечтал Гиллем, неприязненно рассматривая Рикки, сгорбившегося в кресле для посетителей. Вымокший насквозь, с прилипшими ко лбу потемневшими волосами, грязный и пропахший портовыми запахами, Тарр выглядел особенно жалко. И вряд ли он собирался сообщить хорошие новости и поспешно избавить Питера от своего общества.   
— Какого черта, Рикки? — старательно сдерживаясь, произнес Гиллем.   
На часах была половина одиннадцатого и его официальный рабочий день закончился слишком давно, чтоб не вспоминать об этом ежеминутно.   
Рикки бросил на него быстрый настороженный взгляд исподлобья, и рукавом куртки стер текущие по лицу дождевые капли.   
***  
Их знакомство с Рикки началось как нельзя хуже.   
Сначала Гиллем увидел широкую спину, обтянутую мятой рубашкой, и взъерошенный затылок. И лицезрел все это еще минут пять, заодно вдоволь наслушавшись идиотских острот, которыми Тарр пытался развлечь его секретаршу. Потом эти двое все-таки заметили его присутствие. И пока они наперебой пытались оправдаться, Питер с любопытством и брезгливостью рассматривал лицо Рикки — серо-голубые глаза, недавно сломанный нос и выцветшие синяки, рот, который больше пристало бы иметь недорогой шлюхе, и светлая щетина, все вместе складывалось в неожиданно обаятельную картину. Но стоило Рикки заговорить, как он неизменно начинал вызывать у Гиллема глухое раздражение.   
Тарр тогда принес для него какие-то документы от Джима Придо. Сейчас уже и не вспомнить, что-то незначительное с низким уровнем допуска, и у Гиллема создалось впечатление, что Придо просто пытался избавиться ненадолго от Рикки, выдумав для него занятие, где сложно будет облажаться.   
Питер, будь он начальником Рикки, поступил бы точно так же. Хотя, нет. Нет, он просто уволил бы Рикки к чертям собачьим, чтобы больше не смотреть на его мешковатые куртки, светлую щетину и серые щенячьи глаза.   
Почему-то на его секретарш Рикки всегда смотрел нагловатым радостным взглядом, а перед самим Гиллемом прятал глаза, как провинившийся школьник. Не то чтобы Питер хотел бы, чтоб на него смотрели с намеком на непродолжительное ночное свидание, но никогда не считал себя настолько пугающим, чтобы вгонять подчиненных в ступор.   
***  
Рикки перед ним нервно ерзал в кресле, теребя рукав, и изредка выплевывая торопливое «мистер Гиллем». Он вечно то рассказывал быстро и невнятно, теряя слова, то скатывался к мягкому колониальному выговору, от которого так и не избавился до конца, и от этого диссонанса тоже не становилось легче.   
Персональную головную боль Питера звали Рикки Тарр, и особенно обидно было, что этот человек достался ему «по наследству» вместе со всем отделом. Расплачиваться за свои опрометчивые шаги Питер был готов, но чертов Рикки, он-то свалился на него за какие грехи?..  
***  
Потом была та проклятая новогодняя вечеринка, куда Придо непонятно зачем притащил Рикки.   
Нет, про «непонятно», конечно, Гиллем кривил душой — с непроницаемыми лицами переговаривающиеся в углу Придо и Смайли явно решали какие-то рабочие вопросы. А мнущийся рядом Рикки имел к этому непосредственное отношение.   
Питер следил за их разговором в смутной пьяной надежде, что увидит, как Тарр получает нагоняй от непосредственного начальства. Но Джим только похлопал его по плечу, отсылая ко всем чертям, и еще около получаса беседовал со Смайли, чертя на салфетке замысловатую схему.   
Брошенный на произвол судьбы, Рикки по логике вещей должен был приблудиться к ближайшей юбке. Это было очень в его стиле. Впрочем, в этот вечер его никто бы даже не осудил.   
Но судьба была зла на Питера Гиллема ровно настолько, чтобы усадить Рикки Тарра рядом с ним.   
— Мне кажется, вам пора завязывать, мистер Гиллем, — очень вежливо, почти заботливо предупредил его Рикки.   
— Ты, — зло прошипел Питер, вцепляясь в его предплечье. — Еще раз услышу это твое гребаное "мистер Гиллем" и извожу твоей мордой всю барную стойку.   
Рикки послушно кивнул, не возражая и не пытаясь вырваться.   
Рикки не имел, конечно, ни малейшего понятия о Камилле, которая предпочла провести праздники с другим, оставив Питера наедине с ревностью и початой бутылкой виски.   
А еще Рикки был не таким уж раздражающим, когда затыкался и сидел тихо, не пытаясь завязать разговор.   
Эта мысль оказалась настолько неожиданной, что Питер поспешил залить ее алкоголем. 

Утро он встретил в своей постели наедине со смутным воспоминанием о широких плечах Тарра, старательно тащившего его к машине. Куртка Рикки под его пальцами в тот момент была мягкой и холодной, а еще он никак не мог вспомнить, сколько Тарр выпил, и не стоит ли им обоим помолиться, прежде, чем он сядет за руль.   
Дальше следовали благословенная темнота и беспамятство.   
Дважды благословенная — решил Питер, обнаружив свой пиджак аккуратно накинутым на спинку стула, а ботинки — тщательно расшнурованные — в прихожей.   
Что-то подсказывало, что ближайшие полгода главным героем его ночных кошмаров будет не Камилла, неторопливо скрывающаяся за дверью, а гребанный Рикки Тарр, с выражением настороженного беспокойства на лице снимающий с него ботинки.   
***  
— Ты утопил пистолет? — уточнил Гиллем, устало потирая переносицу.   
Рикки то ли отрицательно мотнул головой, то попытался стряхнуть с глаз вымокшую челку.   
Он достал пистолет из кармана, положил на стол и опасливо, кончиками пальцев, пододвинул к Питеру.   
— Идиот, — констатировал Гиллем. — А если бы попался полиции по дороге сюда?   
— Но, — начал было Рикки, и тут же вжался в кресло, стараясь отодвинуться от вскочившего на ноги Питера. — Мистер Гиллем? — охрипшим шепотом позвал он.   
— Мать твою, — прошипел, склоняясь к нему, Питер, но так и не найдя подходящих слов, только повторил, — твою же мать.   
Иногда ему всерьез хотелось ударить Рикки.   
Или обвести указательным пальцем линию рта, потрескавшиеся губы, чуть приоткрытые удивленно. В обоих случаях он остался бы совершенно безнаказанным, но о том, какой злобно-обижено-несчастный станет у Рикки вид противно было даже думать.   
Поэтому он только взял Рикки за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову.   
— Еще одна такая выходка, и я вышлю тебя в страну третьего мира. Бессрочно.  
Пальцам было горячо и колко от щетины. Рикки старался не стучать зубами, но его и без того ощутимо трясло в мокрой одежде.   
— Какого черта ты вообще торчал там столько времени под дождем? Не нашел поблизости ни одного бара?— не выдержал Питер, но тут же безнадежно махнул рукой, не желая слушать ответ.   
— Два кофе для нас, будьте добры, — попросил он у секретарши, приоткрыв дверь. — Разденься, бога ради, идиот, — это уже обращено к Рикки. 

— Нет, Перси, это была незапланированная операция, но я полагаю, что теперь обстоятельства складываются как нельзя лучше для нас, — терпеливо, уже третий раз, объяснял он телефонной трубке.   
Перси наконец перестал орать. Стрелки часов с тихим щелчком отметили одиннадцать.   
Только Рикки Тарр продолжал сидеть напротив и пялиться на него грустными глазами побитой псины.   
Глядя на грязные, с неровно подстриженными ногтями, но все-таки не лишенные изящества кисти, обхватившие чашку, Питер отстраненно думал, как все-таки тонка грань между отрицанием и смирением. Кажется, он свою уже переступил.


End file.
